


To Rebuild A Heaven

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Heaven, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Reunions, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Cas is resurrected by Jack. And here is the only one rational explanation why he doesn’t visit Dean on Earth. Because he can’t.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	To Rebuild A Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's my head canon which has a sense with that crappy finale. Of course, it still sucks that we didn't see Castiel in "Carry On". Our boys deserved better! Enjoy!

**To Rebuild A Heaven**

_I won't be hands-on._

It means no more exceptions and no more miracles. It means Jack don't put themselves in the story anymore. But only on Earth. They still have a job to do: fixing heaven and everything else.

First thing, which they do, is giving a peace for everybody. It doesn't matter if you were an angel, demon, human or monster. We're all equal. We deserve to be happy.

The Empty wants to sleep, so Jack make a deal. It's not a deal actually, just an agreement. The Empty keeps all inhuman part of the angels and demons, but the rest is going to heaven. So, everybody is back: archangels, angels, demons, but they're human now. They don't have powers. And they are dead in heaven.

The same thing happens in purgatory. Monsters didn't deserve for this because it wasn't their fault. They didn't want to become monsters. And now they are humans again. They're in a peace. In heaven.

Jack want to rebuild a heaven, make a real paradise, so they ask Cas for help. Maybe, he's not an angel anymore, but he's still wise. And he still has too much heart.

Castiel asks Jack for visit Dean only once. But Jack refuses, he promised to not make exceptions. It hurts, but Castiel knows he must wait. Time up here... it's different, so he hopes it’s not taking too long.

Cas has a lots of ideas how makes things better. And they do this together, Amara helps too. But for him, the most important thing is to build a place for Dean. He focuses on every detail, it must be perfect when Dean comes here.

Cas misses him so much. He wants to see him, he wants to hear him. His heaven is a hell now, and sometimes he thinks that repeating memory would be better for him than this emptiness in his heart. He wonders what is his best memory. That day when he laid his hand on Dean's shoulder? Or maybe meeting in the barn? Or maybe 'don't ever change' in sweet Dean's voice?

He isn't sure, but he knows one thing Dean must be there.

*

“Cas... He's here,” says Jack one day, and Cas takes a deep breath. Of course, he's dead already, so he doesn't need breathing, but it calms him down.

“It's too soon... He shouldn't die yet...” he whispers, but he can't wait anymore. He runs to meet him.

*

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean is staying near Impala, but he turns around immediately when he hears his voice. Cas sees green eyes, freckles and the biggest smile he has ever seen.

“Hi, Cas.”

They are together again. This is real heaven. _Their heaven._


End file.
